Me A Model?
by crystal3604
Summary: Rin stumbles over a girl in a guys uniform. With her curiosity she finds her on the latest Kryptonite magazine. Who is she? Why is she strangely appearing in her school?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story the chaps might be short for now becuse i'm busy but i'll update fast!**

* * *

She heard that he was supposed to be the smartest kid in school. But why is he sleeping like its a holiday? Rin stared at Len Kagamine like he was an alien. The teacher didn't care at all if he is sleeping but when Kaito, the guy who sits at the back of the class, if he sleeps its detention. Whats wrong with this school?

Rin has been a new student only for a week and she learned everyone's names. Everyone was normal except Len. No one even cared what he did in class. NO detention for him. NO suspension either. He brought his own phone and started texting . No one cared to bust him.

After class Rin ran into Gumi Megpoid the girl who brings gums to class and charges the gum higher than a normal salesman does and eventually gets enough money to buy a car by the end of the year. She says she wants to save it for 'certain' purposes. Rin asked Gumi about Len.

"Len kagamine ya say?" Gumi says while chewing one of her special carrot gum. "Rumors says he dated a model. His dads rich. His moms a famous fashionista. His sister is seriously dumb…"

"Dumb?"

"Who knows… its just rumors… it may or may not be true" Gumi pointed out."Wants some gum? I've got orange flavor.. though its kinda pricey eh? What do ya say?"

"thanks but no thanks." Rin said politely. _As if I would waste my money._

_His family's rich…_ Rin thought. No wonder no one cared about him. She was about to take a corner when she bumped into someone. Long blonde hair… Beautiful eyes… so cute."I'm so sorry…" Rin bursted out loud.

"No worries.."She smiled. She was wearing a boys school uniform.

"You look so amazing…My names Rin. What's your name?"

"Look up the newest Kryptonite magazine Rinny. You'll will find what your looking for" The mysterious girl ruffled Rins hair and left her in the corridor. Why a guys uniform?

"Hey Rin watcha doin' here?"Gumi walked up to Rin. She was sitting there like she saw an angel.

"Gumi! I found the most perfect thing… no…the person is like a diamond! UGHH she is so cute I'm jealous!" Rin was holding Gumi by the shoulders and slowly pushing her backwards.

"What diamond like person?"Gumi looked curious. Diamond means cha-ching!

"I saw this girl with long blonde hair! The most gorgeous eyes and she is so generous!"_ new Kryptonite magazine…_Rins eyes opened wide. "GUMI! Where do you get the latest Kryptonite magazine?"

"Uh… That shop next to the Delicacy Bakery…Why do you need to know?"

"NO REASON! I'M OFF! See you…"Rin shoved Gumi aside and ran in full speed.

"Girl… You are full of suprises" Gumi took out her gum and stamped it on the school wall._ I know ill get detention but its better than home._

**Please read and review and who's the mystery blonde?  
**

**love you all **

**crystal3604**


	2. Me A Model 2

**Second CHAP! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Huff..Huff…"DELICACY WHERE IS IT?" Rin asked a random man. Well she practically shouted .

"Uhh Round the corner! Please don't hurt my wife!"The man ran away. In full speed.

"I'm sorry I have no intention hurting your wife sir!" Rin apologized. _Okay.. Calm down…_Rin told her self. Because she was starting to act more like a zombie for running to the other side of town.

Rin tried acting like a sophisticated type of lady and entered the bookshop. She saw a smiling girl with amazing teal hair._ She seems friendly.._

"Excuse me..do you know if there is the latest kryptonite magazines here?" Rin asked shyly. Rin noticed the teal haired girl was wearing glasses indoors and it was a designer brand."Nice glasses" Rin added.

"Thanks. Yes, the last copy is here. I was going to take it but it seems you want you go!" She gave a grin and waved at Rin as she left the store.

Rin didn't open the magazine till she went home. She was wondering why she met so many pretty girls today. Besides Gumi because Gumi is Gumi.. Kind of crazy.

When she arrived her house her twin Rinto was reading a magazine on the couch."Sup Rinny?" Then he spotted Rins magazine. "I didn't know you liked kryptonite! Gosh… Lenka is the prettiest model in the world, unlike someone in this room"

"Are you talking about yourself?Yeah I was thinking that you needed more blush. Anyways who's this Lenka ..?"

"Check the front page Rin. That's Lenka. I was talking about you but I agree I cant be a girl without some magic" Rinto laughed.

Rin was unable to speak. There she is. The mysterious blonde. She looks much pretty without wearing a guys uniform. Must be a photo shoot at school. In the magazine she was wearing a light pink brides maid dress. She looks so perfect.

"Stop staring like that for so long idiot. You'll get blind" Rinto said while getting up."Mom said you are in charge of cooking. She will be coming late"

"I know she texted me. Thanks for the tip you are such a grandpa" Rin stressed the word grandpa. She smirked and waited Rinto to blow up.

"WHY YOU-"

* * *

"Hey Miku. Where's the magazine I asked for?"

"Oh Lenka I'm sorry but I gave it to someone… Did you really want it?" The teal haired took off her sunglasses and smiled.

"No but today was awful. I almost blew my cover" The blonde took her wig off?

"Really ? Mine didn't luckily!" Miku sat besides Lenka's wig and started to comb it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT" Lenka shouted and pulled the wig back."Its custom made. Okay so today I bumped into a girl with short blonde hair and a weird white bow on her head. She's in my class and stares at me a lot"

"That's the girl I gave the magazine to!"Miku exclaimed.

**please read and review! **

**Love ya all**

**crystal3604**


	3. Me A Model 3

"I'm so bored!" Rin shouted laying on the couch.

"Rin its 5 AM. Why do you wake up so early?" Rinto asked. He couldn't sleep due to his sister chanting 'I'm bored' for 10 minutes non-stop.

"Because I want to? D-uh. But there is nothing better to do." Rin was drinking some ice lemon tea.

"C'mon Rin. You are so annoying! Its not even morning!"

"Its gonna be in one hour so you better be awake. The sunrise colors are really pretty if you must know!" Rin stated. She wasnt always a morning person. Whenever she had a problem she couldn't sleep well.

"Oh Rinnyyy! Rintoooo stop being loud! Its not even morning!" Their mother called out.

"That's what I said!" Rinto replied.

"Ugghh" Rin growled. She had no homework luckily. Nothing to do. So she thought of disturbing her brother. Both of them went to different schools because they didn't want to be called the 'Kagami Twins' anymore. So they didn't see other most of the day.

"Whats the problem?" Rinto asked. He noticed Rins sad expression.

"Is this life? I cant see Lenka… except the magazine! This is so sad! She is an amazing idol but I cant be her fan like this… but I want to be her friend!" Rin said getting up and acting all dramatic.

"First of all this is life. Second of all there are fan pages from all over the world about her on the so called internet-" Rinto was interrupted by Rin.

She quickly shoved the ice lemon tea to Rinto(more like threw at his face ) and zoomed towards her room. She quickly took her laptop and search Lenka's name.

"Oh my oranges… its..its…" Rin said tearing up. She was going through several emotions before screeching. "LENKAAA"

"Shut up! Rin do you know I cant get my beauty sleep with you like this!" Her mom approached her room. She was wearing a avocado facial mask and chewing on the cucumbers.

"Mom I think you are supposed to be putting the cucumbers on your eyes. With your eyes closed" Rin added the last past part because who know. She might poke her eye with a cucumber.

"Oh really? No wonder my eyes don't really refreshed when I eat them! Thanks Rinny" Her mom left. Leaving a huge cucumber on Rins bed.

Rin sighed as she stared at Lenka. _She is so cute. _Before she can start complimenting Lenka's hair she noticed something. "AAAH NOOO" Rin shouted. Her fantasies were ruined. "WHYY?"

"ooh Rinny! Cant you keep your mouth shut? That's what Rinto said. Plus I lost my cucumber!" Rins mother wailed.

"Its on my bed mom" Rin said. Horror filled her eyes. She just saw Lenka. But her mind said _Its that stupid Len again._

"How? How… does he ruin my life like this? Why does he have to look like Lenka! Len, I'm gonna give you a make over" She said growling with evil eyes.

"Wake up Lenka! Plus your wig too! We are going morning jogging with Teto and Luka" Miku bursted the door open.

"ughh Miku! Why do I have to live with you?" Lenka groaned as she got up. If she didn't, Miku is going to smash a banana. She didn't want a banana to be killed!

"Because I love you.." Miku whispered.

"What?"

"Because Mr. Kamui said so!"


	4. Me A Model 4

**Okay. fourth chap! I'm sorry for not keeping my promise. I know I said I will update fast but I didn't feel like it. Well here you are and thank you for the reviews! :) **

"Aaachoo!" Len sneezed. Stupid Miku forced him to do morning jogging. It was really cold this morning.

" , please sneeze outside or keep it more quiet. You are interrupting the lesson every minute! I think you need to go to the infirmary just to check! , please take him there" The teacher asked Rin, who seemed to be dozing off.

"WHAT?" Rin shouted as she heard her name. She always day dreams during history class.

"Take him"-The teacher pointed at Len-"To the infirmary"

"Fine… " Rin slowly moved towards the door. She gave a pleading look at Gumi. Gumi didn't feel the least sympathy for her. She just smirked. Rin gave a silent noooo at Gumi.

"So you are Rin . Right?" Len asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" Rin snarled. _Damn Kagamine, you destroyed Lenka's image in my mind. I shall destroy you._

"Uh, I thought we could be friends?" Len sniffled.

"F-friends? Are you s-serious?" Rin stuttered. _The enemy is luring me in! don't fall Rinny! The oranges will be disappointed at you!_

"Yeah. I mean if you want to that is" Len said smiling.

"Ha.. I guess so? I don't even know you" Rin replied. _He's a rich kid that's for sure. Wait, what if Lenka is his twin? I mean they look alike…_

"Hey Len" Rin called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Lenka's twin?" Rin asked bluntly.

"N-n-no why do you ask?" Len looked alarmed. _No way. She figured it out, somehow. Hopefully she wont figure out I cross dress._

"Because you guys look alike. How do you know which Lenka I'm talking about?"

"People ask me that question a lot. It would be fun to have a twin though- Aaachoo!" Len sneezed. "You are talking about the blonde model right? Did you..-choo.. know she's going to release her first album soon?"

"No I don't know that. But I guess my twin knows. He's head over heels for Lenka. Ah, here's the infirmary"

"Wait where are you going?" Len asked when Rin started to leave.

"Back to the class… Why?"

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted some attention from an idiot like you" Len said and turned around to enter the infirmary. When he turned around his face turned red.

"You brat!" Rin stomped her foot. "I'm leaving"

The infirmary door opened. I teal haired girl was sitting on the bed. A evil smile on her face"My, my Lenka why so red?"

"Oh shut up Miku!" Len sneered. "I need some med- ACHOOOOooo … ughhh .. medicine! Please.."

"Why should I? you never let me touch your wig!"

"I'm going to die Miku-" Suddenly lens body fell on the floor.

**love you all!**

**crystal3604**

**thanks to stalker-san16 , Lolly1o1 and please for reviewing!**


	5. Me A Model 5

**i felt like writing so i here it is! fifth chap! Back to back chaps! for now anyways... short but there is some surprise sweet in it!**

Miku twirled her hair as she skipped around the infirmary. She was told to keep an eye on Len. Since she finished school , the only job she got at the school was the school nurse. She did a very bad job at it too. Well not many students go to the infirmary because they think the nurse brain washes the students.

"Such idiots!" Miku murmured. She has been spying at the lovey dovey couples for like a week and no ones accepting the fact that it bloomed.

Even if Miku trying to point it out Len would avoid it saying " Business is much more important"

"I'm so jealous of you Rin!" Miku said pointing in the air.

"Me?" A blonde girl came inside the infirmary.

"N-no its a friend of mine. Her names Akarin." Miku made up some name. Luckily she was wearing orange brown contacts and her hair was replaced by an orange wig. " so your names Rin? Mines Miki!"

"Hi Miki! Uh, did a guy named Len come here?"

_If I say yes, she will ask where is he. How am I suppose to tell her that he went for a shoot…_

"Yep! He went home… he had a really bad cold" Miki said . _Half is the truth. He did have a bad cold. Plus his faint blush ( because he is sick ) is so cute!_

"That's sad! I wanted to talk to him" Rin looked down on the floor. She looked very disappointed.

"Is it because you like him?" Miki interrupted.

"What?" Rin was blushing head to toe. _Do I like him? Shut up Rinny its at trap!_ _Dont fall.. for …..him…_

"I have to go! Uh see you later!" Rin said and ran away. She took a turn and ran into the toilet. "You got to be kidding me. I'm blushing like a tomato!" She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oii Rin watcha doin?" Gumi was standing next to her putting an extra layer of mascara. She noticed her friends blushing. "You are so red I could eat you!" Gumi said playfully. But it made her blush harder.

"You are in love arentcha?" Gumi said examining the color of the red. " Mama always said that love is worth the risk! Well in the end your love will leave you and all! Well it doesn't matter now!"

"I-I-I'm not in love! I am allergic to the toilet! Germs! I M-meant germs okay?" Rin stuttered. She was feeling very dizzy.

"I can see through your lie Rin!" Before Gumi could continue Rin ran out of the toilet. She ran back into the infirmary. "I need some medicine Miki!" Rin shouted

To her surprise she saw Lenka. Taking of a wig. Also the super famous pop star, Hatsune Miku in the same room. "You look like Len.."Rin murmured and fell to the floor.

**Thanks for reading! as always**

**love ya all**

**crystal3604**


End file.
